When we met
by Broken Captured Angel
Summary: Inuyasha meets a someone in Kamgome's world.
1. The encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha characters sob

Kagome picked up her, now lighter, bag. "Bye everybody, I'll be back soon." And with that she went down the well.

"Inuyasha's so lucky. I wish I could go to Kagome's world." Whined Shippo.

"A little runt like you would get lost." Inuyasha snorted.

"Hey how would you know? You only go to Kagome's house and back, you're probably afraid you'll get lost." This of course turned into Inuyasha chasing Shippo around yelling at him.

"Inuyasha," Miroku broke in, "what exactly IS Kagome's world like?"

"How the hell would I know that?" Inuyasha said, stopping.

"Maybe you should have a look around Kagome's world." Sango said coming up from behind Miroku.

"Teh, too much work" Inuyasha said plopping on the ground. In the background he heard Shippo singing, "_Inuyasha's a scaredy cat, Inuyasha's a scaredy cat._" This resulted in the chasing around.

"I'M NOT SCARED YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!" He yelled while running.

"Prove it!!" Shippo squeaked running behind Miroku.

"Teh, fine. I'll go, BUT you have to give me all of the ramen Kagome gives you when she comes back." And with that he jumped down the well.

"Shippo, you don't like the ramen Kagome gives you." Sango said looking at him.

"giggle I know."

Inuyasha peeked around the temple door making sure Kagome wasn't there. And as quietly as possible crept out and down the stairs heading for the street. 'Where to start' Inuyasha thought as he walked. He saw a bunch of kids Kagome's age in blue outfits. 'I have to get one of toughs.' He walked up to one of the boys, "Hey kid, how many of toughs do you have?"

"Ahhhh, I have a couple of them, why?"

"Give me one." Inuyasha said holding out his hand.

The kid laughed at him, "Alright come on," they when into a building just behind the group of kids. Inuyasha could hear them whispering _'Oh my gosh, look at toughs ears!'_ _'Have you ever seen anything like them?' 'What's Hojo doing with him?'_ Inuyasha ignored these, though he was itching to run.

"Here you go." Said the kid, who Inuyasha guessed was Hojo. "I hope they fit."

"Thanks" muttered Inuyasha.

"Oh and here's a hat. Might make people feel a little more comfortable around you."

Inuyasha put on the blue base ball hat, it hurt his ears under there, but it was better then people looking at them. "Thanks" he muttered again. This kid was too perky for his liking.

"I'm Hojo, who are you?" Hojo said sticking out his hand.

"Uh, Inuyasha..." Inuyasha said.

"Where do you go to school at?" Hojo said, still with that weird smile on his face.

"I don't…uh, go anywhere." Inuyasha muttered.

Hojo did a gasp, "Then you should come with us!" Then giving Inuyasha no choice, started pushing him. Inuyasha trying to stop fell flat on his face.

"Whydon'tyagotohellgrummutshippodon'tneedseekagome-" Inuyasha started swearing, and all that Hojo heard was 'Kagome'

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" trying to help Inuyasha up, "um, you know Kagome, do you?

Inuyasha striating up, "yeah I know hr' what of it?"

Hojo's eye's lit up, "Do you know if she's coming to school today? I know she hasn't been feeling well."

Inuyasha blinked. Kagome was just fine when she left, did she get sick when she came to her world. No, that can't be right…

"I wonder if she's feeling well enough to go out on a date..." Hojo said to himself.

"Date?" Inuyasha said confused, "your going to give Kagome a fruit?"

Hojo kinda looked at him, "no, not that kind of date. I'm going to take her out to the movies or something. Hopefully I'll get a kiss this time."


	2. Surprizes

**Am I sitting making a fanfic? Then I don't own Inuyasha!**

Inuyasha thought for a second. _Kagome, kiss this guy? This guy's dumber then Koga_

"Feh, don't get your hopes up." Inuyasha said, putting the hat on.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Hojo said, looking up. "Don't tell me you and Kagome are…" _NO! Has Kagome already kissed him!_

Inuyasha looked puzzled, "Are what?"

Hojo sighed, "Have you and Kagome already kissed?"

Inuyasha went bright red, "WH-WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT STUPID IDEA!" Breathing hard, still red as red. He took a breath, "who-who would want to kiss her anyway?" then making a face like a fish, "she probably kisses like this"

_WHACK! _ The sound seemed to echo. Now Hojo was breathing hard. "Don't you _EVER _insult Kagome in front of me!"

Inuyasha blinked. He stood there staring at the fuming boy. This kid just hit him, and because he insulted Kagome. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Hojo seemed livid. He turned away from Inuyasha, "I have to go." And he walked away.

Kagome was running out of the house, "Bye Mom! See you after school!" She was thinking about when she left the feudal era. Inuyasha was mad at her, as always. _'I have my own life, I don't constantly have to be with Inuyasha.'_ Shaking him from her mind as she reached the school grounds, she saw someone leaning against a tree.

"Hi Hojo!" She yelled, waving, then she stopped. Hojo looked mad, no… mad was an understatement, he looked furious. "Uh, Hojo, you ok?"

Instantly, his anger vanished as he looked at the girl he liked so much. "Kagome, are you feeling better? How is your Sarcoidosis?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, _'great, Grandpa thought of another old people disease' _"Oh, I'm fine. Feel much better."

"Hey Kagome…" Hojo paused. The thought, _'maybe that guy was a stalker, I don't want Kagome to worry. But what if he was a psycho killer?_' Hojo shuddered at the thought of hitting a murderer. "..Uh, we're late, we have to go now."

Kagome blinked, "Ok…" She waved good bye to Hojo and went into her class. When she saw who was in there she gasped!

Sarcoidosis is for people about 20-40 years old, it's when something happens to your white blood cells, and you get swollen. Or…at least that's what I gathered…

OK! There's a cliff hanger, hopefully it will get you guys to come back. Oh and thax for the review Inuyshafan!


	3. Dissapearence

**This would be a fan fic…duh. I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters….yeah…On with the story!**

* * *

Last chapter: Hojo hit Inuyasha, and Kagome is surprised by who is in the class room!

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kagome said running to the woman standing in the middle of the room.

"Kagome," She said smiling. "Why don't you have a seat?" pointing to a desk.

Kagome looked at her funny. "Why are you here?"

Kagome's mom laughed, "I'm your substitute for the day. I have to help pay the bill you know, and the temple just isn't cutting it. Don't worry," she said now positively grinning at Kagome's look of horror, "it's just for the day."

Kagome made it threw the day…the long…horrible…day. Not that she didn't like her mom, it's just that she mom had a tendency to call her old names, old baby names. Kagome shuddered at the memory of her mom calling on her in class calling her, "Smookie". She thought she would go down to the park and forget of everything that had happened.

Inuyasha, now walking around in Hojo's uniform, was just realizing just how big Kagome's world was. He saw at the corner a little stand, it smelled really good. He went up to the owner.

"Say," Inuyasha said sniffing the air, "what are you selling?"

The guy looked uncertainly at Inuyasha, "Can't you read?" he said pointing to the sign. "I sell hot dogs."

Inuyasha was taken aback. _This_ _guy sells cooked DOGS!_ Inuyasha was so shocked all he could do was to pull his hat down a little more. Then as fast as he could, ran away. After running a bit, Inuyasha found himself in the middle of a bunch of trees. He could smell Kagome slightly. Casually walking, hoping to surprise her, he saw someone else he knew. He scowled, it was Hojo.

"What the hell you doin' here?" Inuyasha spat.

Hojo looked up from the book he was reading. "Kagome said she was going to going to come here after school. What are you doing here? I suppose you're here to see her too?"

Inuyasha flushed, but looked away. He saw something on the ground just a little bit up the road. He walked up and picked up a book bag. It smelled like Kagome, but there was another sent. He could smell a guy's sent and… his heart skipped a beat, he could smell blood, Kagome's.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Hojo walking up to Inuyasha. Then looking at the book bag, "who's that? And what's on it?" He took it from Inuyasha, and took out a math book, opened it and read the name on the cover. "These are Kagome's things." Then smiling so big it made Inuyasha hurt watching him, "I get to go over to her house to give them back."

Inuyasha didn't care, he had to find Kagome. He started to run, planning on heading to her house, but then fell flat on his face. Looking up he saw Hojo with his foot out. "What the HELL ARE YOU DOING? KAGOME'S IN TROUBLE AND YOU TRIPPED ME!"

Hojo blinked, "Kagome's in trouble? How do you know that?"

Inuyasha was at his breaking point, he shoved the book bag into Hojo's face. "See this, Idiot?" Pointing to the dark spot on it, "this would be blood." He watched as Hojo's eyes widen. "I'm coming with you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "if you can keep up." He started running after Kagome's sent. After a while, the sent ended. Inuyasha sniffed furiously trying to pick it up. Then he caught the man's sent, along with something… something that smelled like alcohol. He stared after the man's sent.

* * *

Right, I have a writer's block… dunno what to put next, so you'll have to wait till next time. I was thinking about writing another fanfic for YYH. What do you think? 


	4. The Chase

Ah, yeah, sorry about not updating sooner. Been busy with drama, hurray ! Anyway, back to the story. Right, Kagomes in trouble, (as always) and Inuyasha and Hojo are on their way to save her. Oh right, I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, please do not get mad at me for characters acting out of…well character.

* * *

"Damnit Kagome! How could you get yourself into trouble in your own time?" Jumping from car to car, Inuyasha paused to hear a strangled yell behind him. On the ground panting, was Hojo. "I don't have time for this! Inuyasha growled, and continued to Kagome's house.

Still panting on the ground, Hojo gasped, "And he calls me an idiot. If…she…had gotten hurt…"he said standing up, "she wouldn't be home, but at the hospital."

Bursting through the front of the shrine, Inuyasha skidded to a stop in Kagome's living room. "Where is Kagome? What Happened?"

Looking up from his paper, Kagome's grandpa looked at Inuyasha angrily, "HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed, taking Inuyasha off guard. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE CLAN OF THE--" and falling back into his chair, Grandpa continued to sleep.

Now irritated, Inuyasha turned to Kagome's mom who was on the phone. He when to go grab her arm, but Kagome's mom's arm came up and hit him in the nose. Clutching it, he whined, "What was that for?"

Setting down the phone, Kagome's mom turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, it is impolite to-"

"KAGOME IS IN-" Again, he was hit in the nose.

"Let me finish. It is impolite to interrupt anyone on the phone or in mid sentence." She looked at Inuyasha, still clutching his nose. "And if you had waited a moment, that was Kagome who was on the phone, she's at the hospital with a friend."

* * *

Alright…Really that's all I have, I really haven't been thinking about what to write, so yeah sorry it's so short. 


End file.
